villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boss Wolf/Gallery
Images and videos of a genocidal wolf enforcer known as Boss Wolf from the 2011 movie Kung Fu Panda 2. Gallery Images Promotional BossWolf.jpg BossWolfConcept.jpg|Boss Wolf concept art ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' The evil lord Shen.png|Boss Wolf on the left with Lord Shen during the attack at the panda village. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h15m52s983.png|Boss Wolf gets whacked by Po's father and have a scarred eye. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h17m17s127.png|Boss Wolf chases down Po's mother through the forest. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h25m24s355.png|Boss Wolf's first appearance Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h26m20s050.png|"It's almost done, Lord Shen, but we've run out of metal." Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h27m33s952.png|Boss Wolf goes into action. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h28m25s992.png|"Get all the metal you can find!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h29m12s636.png|"That's everything! Let's get out of here!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h29m47s860.png|Boss Wolf hears something above the mountains. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h31m00s269.png|(Bunny Child: "The Dragon Warrior!") "The panda?" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h31m05s871.png|"That's impossible." Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h31m19s728.png|Boss Wolf orders his fellow wolves to attack Po and the Furious Five. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h32m14s723.png|Boss Wolf howls at the gorilla thugs to pull up all the metal. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h35m22s812.png|Boss Wolf about to whack Po with his hammer. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h35m45s681.png|Boss Wolf whacks Po. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h36m12s133.png|"Chew on that, tubby!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h37m08s901.png|Boss Wolf escapes while knocking down other metal into the fall. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h37m24s974.png|Boss Wolf's evil laugh Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h46m11s926.png|"Lord Shen! I saw a panda!" (Lord Shen: "A panda?!") Shen and Boss Wolf.jpg| "A kung fu warrior. It fought like a demon! Big and furry, soft and squishy, kinda plush and cuddly." (Lord Shen: "There are no more pandas.") Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h46m39s579.png|(Lord Shen: "Find this panda and bring him to me.") Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h47m15s101.png|"Yes, sir!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h48m27s239.png|Boss Wolf walking after slapping a villager. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h48m50s395.png|"Hey! Stop that costume!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h50m51s346.png|Boss Wolf notices that they're not in the costume. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h51m00s430.png|"Spread out! Search everywhere!" 830px-BossWolfJail.jpg|(Po: "You! You're mine!") "I'll tell you what's gonna be yours: my fist in your plush, cuddly, super-soft face!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h51m44s883.png|Boss Wolf witnesses the knock out of his wolf guards. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h51m53s840.png|"Uh Oh!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h52m02s427.png|Boss Wolf runs away. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h52m32s235.png|Boss Wolf hops onto the wheelbarrel to escape. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h53m12s906.png|"Watch Out!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h54m42s182.png|"Maybe something stalled!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h55m20s750.png|Boss Wolf laughing at Po. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h56m57s272.png|"Ha! Ha!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h57m12s165.png|Boss Wolf screaming Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h58m14s348.png|Po fights Boss Wolf. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h58m29s352.png|Boss Wolf gets hit by incoming signs. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h58m58s875.png|"Your turn!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h59m11s653.png|Boss Wolf laughing at Po getting hit by signs. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-18h59m45s289.png|Boss Wolf gets smacked by Po repeatedly. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h00m04s667.png|Po and Boss Wolf holding each other while screaming comically. Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h03m11s250.png|"Guess nobody told you: If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5797.jpg|(Lord Shen:"Call in the wolves! All of them! I want them ready to move! The year of the peacock...") Year of the Peacock.jpg|(Lord Shen:"...begins NOW!") "Right now? 'Cause its the middle of the year, so you'd only get, like, a half of the Year of the Peacock" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h08m39s903.png|"And this is the Year, of course, of the Peacock. Happy New Year, sir!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h09m28s156.png|Boss Wolf grins adorably. Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5851.jpg|(Lord Shen: "Get the wolves ready. We're loading the ships now.") Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h10m21s878.png|(Lord Shen:"NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!") Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h10m55s982.png|"Move! Move! Move! Move! Move!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h11m46s719.png|Boss Wolf complains himself after talking to Shen about the Year of the Peacock. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7771.jpg|(Lord Shen:"Such sad, sad faces.") kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7779.jpg|(Lord Shen:"But now is a time only for joy.") kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7788.jpg|(Lord Shen:"You are going to be part of something beautiful.") kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7795.jpg|(Lord Shen:"Once we reach the harbor...") kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7809.jpg|(Lord Shen:"...in front of all the world...") kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-7811.jpg|(Lord Shen:"...you and your precious kung fu will die.” (chuckles wickedly)) Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h18m13s049.png|"Don't shoot! Crossfire!" (Lord Shen: "Attack!") Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h21m28s216.png|(Lord Shen: Why aren't we firing!?) "They're taking our gunner, sir. They're getting close." Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg|"Fire at them! (Boss Wolf: But, sir, It's your own!) I SAID FIRE AT THEM!" Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h22m10s417.png|"No." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg|Shen coldly impales Boss Wolf with his knives for refusing to fire at their own men. Videos Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Opening Battle Scene (1 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Dragon Costume Fight Scene (3 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Rickshaw Chase Scene (4 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Shen's Weapon Scene (5 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - The Boat Fight Scene (8 10) Movieclips Category:Galleries